


Unbreakable

by chellefic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Porn Battle prompt of "Buffy/Faith, red."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to cathexys for the criticism.

"B."

A puff of air on the skin just above her hip. It isn't a caress.

Faith nips her and Buffy curls up off the bed. She knows what's coming. They've played this game before. Spike was bad enough, but this. This isn't what Willow and Kennedy do. Buffy's sure of that.

Faith moves her fingers through Buffy's pubic hair, pressing one finger in just enough to part her lips. She's already wet and Faith smiles. Triumphant, like making Buffy wet is some kind of victory.

Faith's probing deeper now, two fingers sliding through Buffy's wetness, making her wetter. It isn't deep enough to touch Buffy's clit or anything but the walls of her cunt. But Buffy knows what's coming.

She looks down at her chest, seeing a mix of marks left by Faith's teeth and her trademark red lipstick.

Faith pushes into her. No warning. Just three fingers pushing into her. Buffy arches, pushing back, parting her legs. The triumphant smile returns. "You're gonna give it up, aren't you, B?"

She always gives it up.

Fingers moving inside her, rough, unyielding. Faith's fingers. Clutching the sheets in her fists, she moves her hips. Faith isn't giving it to her. She's demanding it.

Faith's eyes lock on hers. She's beautiful. She was always beautiful. Buffy used to think Faith was at her most beautiful when she was killing. But now she knows that Faith is at her most beautiful when she's fucking.

When she's fucking Buffy.

Four fingers and Buffy cries out. Faith pats Buffy's stomach with her free hand. "I've got your juices all over my hand. My fingers are shining with it."

Buffy wants to see it. Wants to see Faith's fingers moving in and out of her, stretching her. Instead, she pulls herself as far up as she can and grabs the hair at the base of Faith's neck, tugging Faith forward and into a kiss. It's too sloppy and all kinds of dirty. Buffy doesn't care. If Faith can fuck her then she can kiss Faith. That's how it works. Balance. Her yin to Faith's yang.

She lies back on the bed, pulling Faith with her. Faith shifts to the side, straddling Buffy's thigh. Buffy's got two hands on her now, tangled in her hair, holding Faith where she can kiss her.

Faith rocks her hips, leaving a wet trail on Buffy's leg.

A thumb now. This is the part that always undoes her. She bites at Faith's neck, leaving marks that won't last the night. Faith is forcing her open, her knuckles stretching Buffy until it feels like she's going to break. She never does. That's Buffy's secret, her real superpower, she never breaks.

Faith's in her now, fist pushing up inside her, and Buffy lets her go. Sinking into the bed, she goes still. Faith sucks on her nipple and it's like she's pushing the pleasure into Buffy from both ends, forcing it into her, making Buffy take it.

She wants to ride Faith's fist, wants to take, but she knows Faith won't let her. She's tried.

But never very hard.

The fist inside her twists slowly, back and forth, pushing at her insides, opening her. Faith's mouth gentles. The suction is sweet now, and the fucking is slow.

Faith kisses her belly, her hip, and then she sits back. She rubs Buffy's clit with her thumb. It's so light Buffy almost doesn't feel it. "Look at me." Faith's voice is so quiet Buffy almost can't hear her.

She looks. All she sees is Faith, no edges, no armor. Just red lipstick and Faith. Buffy doesn't know why, but seeing her, seeing Faith, adds to the pleasure. She's already close.

Another brush of her clit and she comes, her entire body contracting around Faith's fist. Her eyes fall closed and she loses track of everything but the pleasure and the way Faith keeps caressing her, dragging it out. There's a hand on her breast and the fist inside her is still moving.

She collapses against the bed convinced she'll never move again. Her breath is coming hard and fast; she feels the fist inside her being drawn carefully back. Faith's leaving her, and she doesn't know if the groan she makes when Faith pulls out is relief or regret.

Faith raises her fingers to her lips just as Buffy opens her eyes, and Buffy wonders if Faith is going to eat her out. She does that sometimes. Not tonight. Tonight Buffy sits up. She licks the back of Faith's hand, tasting herself.

"Faith."


End file.
